Fragments KHR! Style
by Shiny Broken Shard
Summary: Just a place to put ideas and bits and bobs of stories centered around KHR! will contain crossovers, AUs, and various other fragments of stories within. All pieces up for adoption if anyone want them.
1. KHRxKH

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ****I own nothing within these works, just some of the ideas and no money is being made.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! x Kingdom Hearts Crossover Idea

* * *

 _'Looks like my summer vacation is over…'_

Tsunayoshi Sawada was born with brown hair that was pale enough to be called sun-bleached blond and the infant blue eye color all children are born with. Which had both parents fondly guess on which one of them his eyes would take after. Thus nothing seemed out of place when those eyes darkened and took on the same soft brown color that Nana had, making Iemitsu crow about how he was now a perfect blend of both of them in coloration.

Thus spending five years looking into bright and happy brown eyes it was a bit of a shock when Nana turned looked up the day after her husband and his boss had left and saw her precious boy trip on air and nearly break his arm falling down the stairs as teary bright sky blue eyes stared up at her. The color and the sudden loss of something in her boy was already stressful enough, but now those eyes seemed far older than any five-year-old should be at times.

It would be another five years before she started to realize whatever her husband and his boss had done that day when she had left Tsu-kun in their care had killed her child off and left a stranger in its place.

 _'A scattered dream is like a far off memory…a scattered memory is like a far off dream…"_

Tsunayoshi Sawada had always had odd dreams of being someone else then who he is. At first it was confusing, but fun to watch this other person live their life with two best friends that ate ice cream with him every day as they watched the sun go down.

When he got older and something felt like it had been taken from him and he became Dame-Tsuna and the bully target for practically everyone in his class and school, the dreams became an escape and a fervent wish to be that other person then who he was right now.

The boy with blond hair and the brightest blue eyes never tripped on air, or forgot all but the simplest of things. He wasn't weak and tormented by other people that even adults looked down on him. No that older boy was strong and could fight, and had a very best friend that would set everything on fire to help him. He had his mother, but as much as he loved her he could see she also found him lacking and seemed to smile not as brightly the more and more he became a useless child.

The pressure of his wish and the gaping feeling of cold and loss he felt in his heart all built and built like steam in a teapot but with no spout for it to escape from, and then one day as he sat in the gutter he had been kicked into by one of the older bullies and carefully tried to remove the piece of glass in his knee while whimpering and crying it all finally became too much.

For you see, what neither Timeteo nor Iemitsu knew in regards to the young child they had thought they were protecting by sealing their flames away, was that he had once been a Nobody. Which become an important thing to realize because a Nobody was created when the heart was devoured and all that was left was the bright flickering flames of a dying will that would become the Nobody until their Somebody was brought back and merged with them again. Even though Tsuna had his own heart now, and thus was not _just_ dying will flames in his very soul he was still Roxas who only ever existed because of the pure and bright flames that had been born from Sora.

It wouldn't be until Reborn would be sent to train a child he only knew the bare facts about from an absentee father who had never set foot back in that household for eight years that the Vongola and the mafia world at large would realize what this would mean for them.

Because when those sealed flames broke through that seal Tsunayoshi Sawada happily let go and went to sleep deep within his own heart because he didn't want to be Dame-Tsuna anymore and his flames felt that burning desire and granted it and all that was soon left was Roxas in a child's body with the vague memories of Tsuna to help him understand what had happened.

And Roxas understood and wasn't going to let anyone take away this life from him like his life before.


	2. Hibari Clan

**Clan politics, demonic heritage, orphaned Hibaris, and the ability both Nana and Tsunayoshi Sawada have in adopting any and everything that holds still long enough may lead to a different Sky and Cloud then what Vongola were expecting.**

* * *

 _Warnings: Mentions of slash, possible slash, AU, more than likely crack with some semblance of plot, oocness due to the AU nature, most of the Namichuu tenth generation having some sort of supernatural aspect to themselves._

* * *

The Beginning

The man who would become the first of the Hibari clan started out as a nameless swordsman who was not only self-taught, but had gained notoriety through the fact he was defeating opponents of considerable skill using nothing more than a crudely carved wooden sword. [This would also be the foundation of future Hibaris being told that anything can be used with deadly force so don't you dare whine if your training weapon breaks.]

As his bloodied path to infamy grew the man gained the attention of a demon who in boredom and mischief soon met the man and things in many such tales happened and the man soon found himself a father. That divergence would lead to a very different fate for many others in the far flung future.

The Problem

At the age of twelve, most children are only worried about school and friends and the newest shiny thing that they clearly must have. For one Kyouya Hibari he found himself filling a role he had not expected to see for at least another four or so years at least, and especially not filling said role while juggling twenty cousins ages eight years to six weeks as he was suddenly the eldest of the main house.

In hindsight he should have expected such, his father had been a weak man and his generation in hopes of endearing themselves more to the idiot had thus weakened their own positions making it quite easy for one or more of the far flung branch families to attempt to stage a coup. Tetsuya and his clan were still piecing together the exact moment the demon slayer had deviated from the plan and had spared the children when dismembering the adults as if they were weeds in a garden.

Whatever the reason, it left Kyouya not only as the acting head being the eldest living member of the main house, but also the caretaker of the rest of his now decimated clan while fighting political and physical attacks from branch families hoping to use this as a means to ascend to being the main power of the clan. Or at least find him unfit to take care of his cousins and thus legally snatch one or two up and bind in some marriage contract that would have been impossible to break. There was also the belief that some of the branches wished to take his cousins and brainwash them into being little sycophantic puppets to sow their own coup from within the ranks. [A tactic Kyouya knew his own mother would have happily employed given the chance and likely would have at least taken the slayer out with her if she hadn't died from a childhood illness when Kyouya was eight.]

As much as he did not want or wish to let some of those idiotic branch members gain control of _his_ clan through the use of his cousin he was still only one person acting as a head and a caretaker and there were not enough hours in the day. It also did not help that aside from Tetsuya who had sworn his loyalty to Kyouya when he had turned twelve two years ago, if he had attempted to pull help from the retainer families under his clan's protection some branch family would use such as proof he could not handle the burden and thus should give it to someone else.

He would just have to look outside the clans for help.

The Solution

Tsunayoshi Sawada at the age of ten had already been cast and sealed into the role of Dame-Tsuna for several years now. Bullied, clumsy, barely gaining grades considered passing, weak, pathetic, and everything that went completely against Kyouya's personal views let alone the views of the Hibari clan as a whole. After all a clan which held the blood of demons in their veins (For after the founder had sired an heir with a demon every several generations another Hibari was sent out to gain the attention and gain an heir with fresh demonic blood in their veins. Half would succeed and the other half were clearly too weak or idiotic and thus got eaten by the demon they were trying to woo/seduce.)

He normally wouldn't have given a second glance to the little herbivore until several of his cousins had descended on or around the boy when they had been rushing to get to him. The demon spawn seemed to calm around the other and several had attached to him and began chattering as if they had been doing so for all of their young lives. This was perplexing even as Yomi, the eldest of the mob, mentioned that Sawada had always been one of the few non clan members to be kind to the mob. This was only a small matter considering that still didn't really alleviate the herbivore higher up in his regard. Then one of the six year olds, Ran, had fallen and scrapped her knee and suddenly Kyouya knew without a second doubt that Tsunayoshi Sawada was potential babysitter material as the brunet gently cleaned the cut and smiled at little Ran just like several Matriarchs would have done. Perhaps legal kidnapping [Also known as manipulating into adoption or betrothal so that no one else could claim this particular tool.] was in order.

When he had met Nana Sawada and learned not only was she just as good, better due to actual experience as a mother, an ideal wife by traditional aspects, and was teaching her son such skills suddenly made it more important to acquire the entire family before something tried to snatch them first.

Nana had been excited and more than happy to coo over the fact his son was going to be a clan wife one day. It wasn't like such hadn't happened in the past with the old clans, and with technology as it was by the time Kyouya was old enough to need his own heir he could pay to have one made without having to actually marry someone that physically could bear children. He was a Hibari they didn't marry for love and affection they married for useful skills and talents and he was certain whatever odd feeling his demon heritage felt from the brunet was figured out and fixed that the fluffy herbivore could be trained to not be an embarrassment.

Tsuna's Thoughts

Tsuna had grown up with only his mother as comfort, friendship, and stability. Then he had met several of the orphaned Hibari clan being picked on and something in his heart couldn't bear to see kids younger then him being picked on. So it wasn't much to go tripping into the attention of the bullies and thus become a big enough distraction for the smaller ones to leave and find a DC member to exact their revenger. [Being only four they were not yet old enough to know when and where was the best time to bite to death annoying non clan people.]

After that he found himself buying things for them and fixing the small wounds from their scuffles and rough housing. Seemingly not realizing what a Hibari considers children playing was considered by most others as brutal and bloody fights, but it wasn't his place to judge such considering Hibari-san was considered the strongest person in Namimori at age twelve and if these little fights helped his cousins get strong as well then he'd just cheer them on and fix them up later.

These small meetings soon led to him being in the terrifying presence of the eldest Hibari and somehow seeming to pass a test and was allowed on the Hibari compound to watch and play with the younger ones. Tsuna actually felt useful and thus paid even more attention and tried and tried to perfect everything his mother was trying to teach him at home. Sure they were skills girls mostly learned, but if learning such meant Hibari would let him stay and be useful on the compound then he'd happily learn such.

This resolve and the result of Tetsuya scouring old tomes within the spiritual side of the library leading to a cleansing ritual that weakened the seal on his flame enough for him to gain coordination and enough attention and memory to slowly rise to the middle of the pack in grades, went a long way in making him more confident and less amusing to mess with when Reborn would appear.

After all what can an Arcobaleno from the mafia do compared to the weirdness that was being the surrogate mother/babysitter to a pack of demonic children that were the center of clan politics that would make a lot of mafia infighting look like children fighting on a playground.

Ryohei Sasagawa

Contrary to popular belief Ryohei's constant zeroing in and goading Kyouya Hibari into attacking him as he yelled for the prefect to join his boxing club was not as simple as the surface makes it seem.

For those who have lived generations within Namimori it is well known that the Sasagawa family is the last line of a clan that had once traveled Japan slaying demons and purifying tainted sites and items. Such arts had seemingly been lost as time passed and people stopped believing in the supernatural to the point that even this divinely blessed clan had lost all knowledge of such.

What most don't realize is most of their knowledge and powers were instinctual as seen by the fact that Ryohei constantly sought out the largest pull of demonic energy within the town and attempted to punch it in the face. Likewise Kyouya went from 'you annoy me human and thus I'll break a few of your bones' to 'your blood is going to paint this entire street when I'm done brutalizing you to death' whenever the divine presence of this particular Sasagawa came within sensing range.

Without that knowledge it just looked like two fighting obsessed people gravitating towards one another. Though few seemed to realize or understand just why no Hibari went within five miles of Kyoko Sasagawa unless one could recall that the clan had been matriarchal and thus it was the daughters with the strongest spiritual power. A vexing problem when Kyouya realized that the female slayer and his fluffy babysitter were becoming friends and bonding over baking recipes and the best remedies to heal their respective families when they got into their fights.


	3. KHRxOS

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Odin Sphere crossover idea_ _with mentions of Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII_

* * *

 **There is a Tree that was once a Queen and now is a Sky that dreams of being a tree. There is a monster that has seen all that hell has to offer and remembers a life and a Flower lost to the world's destruction**

* * *

"Mamma, I dreamed I was a tree!"

"Oh? I bet my Tsu-chan was such a pretty tree as well."

"Ahuh and I went deep deep deep, deeeeeep into the ground and it was dark and scary but I wasn't afraid because I made a pretty flower for someone under the ground."

"How nice of you Tsu-chan."

Nana Sawada beamed happily at her precious four year old daughter as she listened to her continue talking about her tree dream. Her heart feeling light and warm as she watched the cute little face scrunch up in adorable disgust at the thought of worms and such in the ground and what that meant if one was a tree. Her child was so bright and wonderful and even when that voice in the back of her mind reminded her that her husband had not been seen in over three years now, she easily shooed it away. Because though that voice was there and with each anniversary and birthday missed and the only gift being silence and another deposit into her bank account, Nana still was glad to have found her husband just for the simple fact her daughter existed in this world.

That cherubic face and wild mane of brown, almost blonde hair was so endearing and gave her daughter such a wild look that played nicely with the dainty features and bright candy apple red eyes that sometimes Nana wonder if stories of changelings were true, because her daughter looked like she could sprout brightly colored wings and fly away to a fairy hideout at any moment. It made her adore her child even more, even as neighbors and gossip hungry 'friends' made low comments regarding her daughter's 'foreign' features. She loved that her daughter stood out and drew eyes just for being who she was. In time she knew she would be turning away suitors of all kinds from the door when her daughter was older because her sweet nature and pretty looks would turn heads for miles.

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo had lived and died six times, but the soul that was Mukuro had lived far more lives than what Estraneo had toyed with.

He had flashes of cat slit green eyes reflected at him from a tube filled with a creature he had called _mother_. Entire scenes of life as a child of magic manipulated to give up everything and anything to follow the path set before him by an old man with twinkling blue eyes. (Distantly he had plans to refind that society and burn it to the ground just as thoroughly as he planned to do so for the Mafia.) There had even been glimpses and scattered emotions of many lives that had no real significance and were just lives lived and experienced.

However, there was one life that always came back the strongest and clearest for him. Ingway's life rested in his memories just as clear as if he had just lived such a life, despite just how long ago such must have been when he compared it to now and even the other lives he had lived before. It was why he just laughed at the feeble attempts that were the six paths of hell, because they were pale imitations of what Ingway had suffered in his guilt and lead filled acceptance that he helped destroy everything by being such an idiot. All swirling and lingering as he waited and watched to see when his dear sister would arrive, while hoping she never would because he did not want to have it be so real that his actions helped directly or indirectly kill her when the world had ended.

Those paths were nothing to the almost timeless cold and dark that was the Netherworld, now chaotic and even more despaired filled because the realm's Queen was dead, and thinking of one queen made his mind turn towards the painful realization that he would _never_ see the little queen with her brightness and slowly growing maturity ever again, because a fairy did not rest for eternity in such a place as this. As well as knowing his punishment would continue even if his soul was finally cleansed enough to be reborn, because that violent end of the world meant that her kind would never grace the land again.

In many ways that wound was what kept Mukuro on his path when everything else told him it was idiotic to be just as vengeance driven as he had been as Ingway, but it was hard to follow such when he knew that even now he was being punished through all of his lives by the mere fact he was here and she was gone. Erased from history as if she never existed, there were no stories or legends of a young fae queen who defeated the terrible demon lord. No whispers of a tiny little warrior with butterfly wings. There was nothing to show that even though she had no reason, and more reason to hate him, she had somehow given him one last gift before her death when the World Tree sent down a root and bloomed that one precious flower that he could not mistake for anything other than her trying to give him something of her affections to him. (He knew the lore of the fae well in regards to the gifting of a bloom that was part of themselves and what such meant, especially among the royal court)

When the scientists had replaced one of his eyes and he had seen that particular color marred by the kanji within he had snapped much faster then he would have if they had done anything else besides such to him.

Years later he wouldn't freely be able to explain the logic behind the thought process that had him dragging along his group of tools and minions to that little town in Japan over the rumor of the new Vongola heir, nor the entire plot to use such to destroy the mafia. Deep down he believed it was the part of him that was still and would forever be Ingway that had guided him to such because it is the only way to explain why those eyes that shouldn't exist anymore in this world had looked at him in wariness and some odd half recognition.


End file.
